One Breath in a Million
by nonchalantxfeelings
Summary: Ed had always wanted to return to the other side of the gate to her friends and Al again. She needs this. But when she somehow gets back, she deals with a lot more than what she planned for. It's more difficult to relate to Al and she feels like she's losing him, just when she got him back. Things change, people change and she changed. (FemEdXRoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I was listening to some FMAB openings and endings and I just got super motivated to write something about FMAB. So basically, I don't know where this story is heading. I just wanted to write for the hell of it and see where this story leads to :) So please review with ideas or questions.

I don't know the pairing for this yet. The rating is T, but it might go up, depending if I want to write something that might change the rating go up. Ummm... what else?

Oh, this story is about Edward in female version. Yep. I don't have anything against men, but I just think that it would fit so much better if Edward were a female in this story. Um pairings? So far, only Winry and Al are together. You'll find out the rest later on ;) depending if I feel like writing or not.

Anyway, enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMAB.

* * *

Chapter One

 _The wind was blowing through the fields of ever blooming flowers. She inhaled a deep breath, catching a whiff of the pollen circulating in the air. The spring breeze were swaying the grass that was tickling her face. Then she heard it. It was her brother that was shouting for her._

" _Ed! Edward! Come over here, I think I found something that you would be interested in." He screamed from somewhere across the field._

 _Edward opened her eyes to a blue sky. She covered her eyes from the light of the sun and sat up to search for her brother. She saw that he was bent over something in the distance._

" _What? What did you find Al?" She asked as she made her way towards him._

" _I'm not sure what it is." He said._

 _Edward came behind Al and saw what it was that captivated his attention._

" _What is that?" She asked. She bent down, trying to get a closer look at what Al was holding in between his hands._

 _They both watched as the metal shined in between Al's hands._

" _Do we keep it?" Al asked._

 _Edward shrugged. "Sure. Let's ask mom about it, maybe she'll know something about it." Edward said._

" _Hm." Al nodded in agreement as he pocketed the shiny object._

* * *

The birds were chirping when Edward woke up from his nap.

"Did you sleep well?" Hohenheim asked.

"Hn." Was Edward's blank reply.

"Well, I'm going off for a few days. I don't know when I'll be back." Hohenheim said.

"Okay." Edward said. She didn't really have much to say to her father, even after all these years that they've spent together on the other side of the gate.

The door shut closed behind Hohenheim, leaving Edward by herself in the empty living room. She turned her head to look at the window. _Al._ She knew she would never see him again except in her dreams, and even then, his image was starting to fade. Lately, she has only been able to recall how he used to look, before his transformation. She wondered if he ever got his body back, or yet, if he was even alive. For now, Edward could only wish for the best.

She sighed again for the millionth time and decided to get up. Edward massaged her shoulder where the metal was connected to her bone. _Winry._ She wondered how long it has been since she has seen her.

"Edward! Ed!" There was a knock at the door.

Edward turned to open the door to reveal Winry.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Edward stared into her eyes. It was Winry, but it wasn't.

"Hey I just got this news tha- hey, are you alright?" Winry stopped her sentence.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up with these news?" Edward asked, trying to distract her.

"Well um… You know Hughes? His wife just gave birth!" Winry shouted happily.

"Oh wow, that's um… great." Edward replied.

They stayed there, staring at each other for a while.

"So… is that all?" Edward awkwardly asked.

Winry sighed. "I don't know how you always do it. You always seem so distracted, as if you were in another world or something. Come on, let's go visit the baby." Winry said.

Edward gulped. "Uhh sure." She replied.

Winry sighed again before deciding better and dragged Edward to Hughe's house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the gate…_

"What do you mean you don't have that book! I have searched long and wide for it, and here I am, at the Central's library, and you're telling me that you don't have that book? Well what do you mean, you sold it? How could you? What? No. Ugh okay fine. Whatever, yea uh huh. Good day to you to." Al said as he slammed the phone down.

"Hey, you alright there?" Sheska asked Al.

"Yeah. Just a little bit frustrated." Al said as he rested his hand between both of his arms.

"Aww don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll be able to find whatever it is that you need to." Sheska came to sit next to him.

"Yeah I know, but it's just that I'm so close. I'm so damn close that I can't seem to get any closer. I'm so close to seeing Ed again." Al's voice started to crack.

"We all miss him too, Al." Sheska said.

They stayed like that for a while. Sheska was the only one that was supportive of Al on his adventures to find Ed again. Although it seemed like she did it out of pity, like she couldn't bring herself to tell Al that Ed was dead, Al needed this. There was also the General, Mustang. But he never has an opinion on Ed's case. Ever since Ed's disappearance, he's been so dead and distance from everyone. Especially when Ed's name came up. Did he think that he was somewhat responsible? Al sighed. He really needed some rest.

"Hey, Sheska. Did you ever read a book called Hohenheim's Journals ?" Al asked.

"Let me think. Ahhh yes, I think so. Very interesting opinions actually. Very nicely detailed, although the writing was such a hassle to uncov-" Sheska was stopped.

"CAN YOU RECOPY EVERYTHING THAT YOU REMEMBER FROM IT?" Al shouted. How did he not think of this before? Of course, Sheska read it. She read everything. AND she remembered everything she read.

Sheska nodded. "Would it help? With Ed?" she asked.

Al nodded eagerly. _Here I come Ed. Only a few more days._

* * *

Edward was in one word, awkward. She sipped from her red solo cup, away from the group that was crowding around Gracia.

"Hey!" Maes came to Edward. "Why don't you wanna go see my baby? Do you want a picture so you can always see her?" Maes offered Edward a picture of the newborn baby.

Edward took the photo and observed it, waiting for Maes to continue.

"Her name's Elicia. Doesn't she look like Gracia? They're both the love of my life." He said.

Edward continued to stare at the photo a little longer before looking to Maes.

"I used to care for people too." Edward said in a sad tone.

"On the other side of the gate?" He asked.

Edward nodded. She had tried to explain to Maes the life that she had on the other side of the gate, and he has come to an understanding about it.

They stayed in silence until Winry brought Edward home.

No matter how long she's been here, she just can't just use to seeing old faces in a new place. It was odd. At times, Edward had given up that she'll never be able to see Al again or even use alchemy, but the thought of it and the memory of how it felt to feel the magic course through your body before the alchemy happened was what kept Edward sane. She was determined to use alchemy again one day.

* * *

"Al! Stop, what are you doing?" Winry shouted at Al.

Al ignored her, while continuing his pattern.

"Al! Answer me! What happened? Weren't you just looking for a way to find Ed? What has gotten into you?" Winry shouted.

Al stood up and kissed her on her lips in order to hush her.

"I'm bringing her back Winry. I'm bringing Ed back." Al said.

Just as he was about to expel the magic, Winry pulled onto his arm.

"But… wouldn't you need to sacrifice something?" she asked.

Al nodded, knowing what he was doing.

"Besides, if she even gets back, what will she think… about us? Does she even want to be back?" Winry asked.

"I don't know, Winry. I know that Edward needs this. She needs us. We need her, Winry. I need her." Al replied desperately.

"Let's get her back then." Winry replied.

Al shot one last glance to her before activating his alchemy. He was bringing Edward back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi again! I know it was short, but I want to see if anyone is interested in reading something like this. Anyway, please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for this! I don't know the pairing yet, I've got one in mind but mehhh...

This story has not been betaED so please let me know if there are any mistakes or concerns about the story. Please review, any criticism much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMAB.

* * *

Chapter Two

Ed didn't know what was happening. The first thing she recognized after waking up from her sleep was that something wasn't right. She observed her dark surroundings, the scent of the place, and its familiarity. She took a moment to sit up in her bed, albeit, pretty shakily. Ed peered down to her body and saw that her prosthetic arm was gone. She quickly threw the blanket to reveal the bottom half of her body. As suspected, her prosthetic leg was also gone.

"Shit." Since when had they gone missing? She replayed her most recent memories.

" _Come on Ed! Get it together." Winry was angry, judging from the way spoke. But she wasn't just angry, she was mostly hurt._

" _Ed, I don't know what's up with you. You keep on going on about this world on the other side of some gate but Ed, you've got to wake up! There is no gate. This is it. This is the world. This is all that you have. Isn't it enough? Are you not happy here?" Winry started tearing up.  
_

 _Ed stared helplessly while watching her fight back her tears. "Winry… I- I'm sorry." She managed to say to her. Ed didn't know what to do. She was always messing up every time by always end up talking about the gate but no one understood that it was all Ed lived for. She needed to go back, somehow._

" _Do you want to leave this world so badly?" Winry asked._

 _In truth, Ed did. But she wasn't about to tell her that._

" _Not in the way you're thinking." Ed replied._

 _She sighed. "Again with the other side business…" she mumbled under her breath._

 _Ed looked away again guiltily. "Sorry…" She mumbled under her breath too._

 _Winry sent her an apologetic glance. "Stop saying that… I'm the one that's supposed to… Ed, I'm…" Winry didn't know how to say it._

" _It's alright Winry. I'm sorry too." Ed returned her apology._

 _Both of the girls exchanged looks._

After their interaction, both girls headed to bed, and that was all Edward remembered before waking up to this dark place. She stared at her missing limbs. _Is Hohenheim home? What is he trying to play now?_ Ed grumbled. Then she heard some muffled voices on the other side of the door. _But that's not Hohenheim's voice…_ Her thoughts trailed.

The handle to the door was moving, indicating that someone or some people were trying to enter. Quick, Edward pulled onto the covers and laid very still onto the bed.

"Looks like she hasn't woken up yet." It was a female's voice, but she recognized it. Who was the owner of that voice? The name of the female's voice was on the tip of Edward's tongue. Who was she?

There was a sigh. "Yeah. It's good that she's back. She looks tired." There was a male voice that Ed could have recognized anywhere. It was Al. But who was the female? Noah? And Ed was back where? Ed had so many questions, like where her limbs were and why she was in a different room and where was Winry, but Ed refused to show any sign that she was awake. She would get to the bottom of this.

"Al…" There was that female voice again. It wasn't Noah's voice… So who could it be? Edward still didn't risk opening her eyes to check, judging from the voice and the distance of it, it was still possible to see that Ed was awake if she opened her eyes.

There was silence. Were the people gone? Then she heard the door close with a soft click, knowing that she was finally alone, Ed peaked open one of her eyes. This was weird. She had so many questions, but the main one was: Why was she pretending to be asleep? And who was she even trying to hide from?

* * *

 _Al had done it. He had gone through with the transmutation._

" _Al!" Winry cried as she ran to the center of where his previous transmutation took place. There was a fully clothed body there. And an unconscious one at that. "Ed, she's back. She's back…" Winry cried into Ed's limp body. "You did it. You finally brought her back Al." Winry cradled the unconscious body while Al stood there, stunned._

 _They brought her to their home where Winry quietly removed Ed's… replacements. "What are these?" Al heard Winry murmur as she tried to make some sense of Ed's fake arm and leg. "Where did you go and what were you doing this entire time?" Winry asked the unconscious Ed, not really expecting an answer. She shook her head but still removed Ed's prosthetic arm and leg._

 _Al was mesmerized. He had done it. He had brought Ed back, alive and in one piece. Well, the piece that she had before she left. Al was too shocked to do anything, leaving Winry to do all the work._

" _She's okay?" Al asked._

 _Winry nodded. "I'm taking her to Pinako's room. She'll rest there for a while." Winry said._

 _They both knew that Pinako would have been thrilled of Ed's return if she was here with them. Although she might reprimand Al for doing something so reckless._

 _Al kissed the top of Winry's head. "We did it." He whispered._

Now Al was impatient. How long was Edward going to be out? Noticing his pacing, Winry intervened.

"Stop that. She needs her rest. Besides, you just brought her back from who knows where." Winry said. Al was too distracted to listen to her. She sighed. Winry walked up behind Al to stop him from pacing. "Go get your rest." Winry said. Before he could protest, she put a finger to his mouth. "Now." She hardened her glare with him. Defeated, Al headed to the couch where he rested.

"But you have to wake me up when Sister wakes up." Al promised to Winry.

Winry was anxious. She left Al in the living room on the couch sound asleep to go to her work office where she was going to fix Ed new replacements for her missing limbs. She didn't really know her measurements and was pretty sure that it's changed since she was gone, but still decided upon some metal anyway. There was still a lot to do besides measuring. For now, she was going to be getting all of the material needed to make Ed's replacements ready.

She looked at the silent telephone. _How would everyone else react? Did they even need to know?_ Winry wondered. During the whole 'find Ed' ordeal, no one really believed that Ed was still alive. Winry sighed. Even after Al had returned, Winry was one of the only ones that believed in him and his work. She just wasn't quite sure if Ed was alive and didn't want to mislead Al just to be disappointed. But there wasn't a time where she ever doubted his work and she had supported him in everything he did.

She knew everyone would be thrilled of Ed's return, but Winry was still uncertain. What would they do to her? Demand her answers? Make her a military dog again? Winry sighed. When Al had returned, she did everything she could to help him. He came back without Ed and while everyone was copping with the loss of him, Winry had to take care of Al. Through the whole thing, she did develop a certain kind of love for him.

She glanced at the silent telephone again. No, she wouldn't be the one to break it to the others. With that thought in mind, Winry continued her work for Ed's limbs. She smiled. She had missed her.

* * *

With a frustrated sigh, Edward threw the covers off, for good this time.

"Hey Al! What's going on here? Where am I?" Ed screamed.

Al's eye shot open and he was in Ed's room before Ed could blink again.

"What th-" Ed was captured in a tight bear hug.

"I missed you Sister." Al said.

Ed froze. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be. No. "Al…? What's going on?" Ed muttered. Was she… back? Was she home?

Al tightened his grip around his sister more, if that was even possible, confirming Ed's thoughts. She was finally home.

Ed saw Winry at the door. She had tears in her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. She came over and joined them.

Ed didn't know how long they stayed there in that dark room hugging each other. "Guys… I can't breathe." Ed said.

They immediately released their hold on Ed and stepped back. Al looked embarrassed. "I really missed you Ed." He said.

Ed smiled and nodded. It was hard for her, unlike them, she saw Winry and Al everyday on the other side of the gate, but it wasn't them. She saw them in a new world and it was different.

When Al and Winry stepped back, she noticed a few things. The first, they were standing close to each other. _Very_ close. Ed smirked. The second, both Winry and Al were towering over her. But Winry was only a few inches taller than her, which wasn't much. Third, "where's Granny?" Ed asked.

The couple shared a glance. "We have to talk." Winry said.

After Ed's quick shower and a change of clothes from Winry, and an addition of a temporary wooden leg and arm until her replacements were finished, the couple sat Ed down.

"Ed, there's a couple of things we need to say before anything else." Winry said. "Pinako, she's… she's gone." She said.

Ed expected this, but still felt sad by this fact. But she didn't show any expressions. The couple, realizing Ed's mask, shared a look. "Look Ed, we really missed you. When you left, things weren't the same anymore." Al continued.

Ed snorted. "Yeah, wonder why."

"Because of you Ed." Al said.

Ed chuckled. _Me?_ She thought. Yeah, sure.

Al looked Ed straight in the eyes. "You caused a lot of damage bringing me back." He said.

Ed realized the seriousness of the situation but still decided to stay silent.

The silence hung thick in the air for a while.

"Where are my limbs?" Ed asked.

"You can't get away with the subject Ed! You hurt a lot of people." Al said.

Ed banged his fist against the arm rest of the couch. "Damn it Al! I know. I know that I hurt people." Ed said. "But I still wouldn't change my actions if I still had the chance."

Anger flashed through Al's eyes. "Ed!" He screamed.

Ed didn't back down. She stayed in her seat and avoided Al's glance.

"Where are my limbs?" She asked once again.

Al, frustrated, stomped to the door and left the quiet house.

It was silent after his departure.

"You really upset him." Winry said. There was no response. "Do you know how much effort it took for him to get you back? He could have died." Winry stated.

"I know! God damn it I know. That's why I'm upset. Why did he risk his life trying to get mine back? I…" Ed said. "I don't need Al to save me."

The shock was evident in Winry's eyes. "Ed…" She said.

Before Ed could leave the room, Winry held onto his flesh arm. "Follow me." She said.

Ed was led to Winry's workshop.

"Sit there." She instructed for Ed to sit herself on a metal table.

"I'm going to take your measurements." She said.

Ed didn't say a word and allowed Winry to go through with the process.

Winry was baffled. After … what? 4 years? The siblings were finally reunited but refused to let the other feel guilty of their action. She shook her head. The love between them was so strong. After Ed was gone and Al was here, it was hard to cope. Al was confused and no one had the answers for him except Ed. But even if Ed didn't have the answers, Al was still curious. Here he was, all grown up and living with Winry with no recollection or memory of his adventures with Ed.

Winry worked in silence and Ed lied on the table waiting.

"Ed?" Winry croaked. There was no reply. She turned to face Ed to see that she was distracted by her own thoughts. "Edward." She repeated her name.

Edward's attention turned to Winry. She gave him 'the look.' The look where it was Ed's responsibility to find Al. The same exact look that his mother used to give him after Al disappeared after their childish disputes back home. Ed knew where to find Al.

* * *

Al was upset. He was angry and hurt. He missed his brother and had finally brought him back but it wasn't the same anymore. Ed was still feeling guilty about… about what? Transmuting their mom? Al had heard stories of the great fullmetal alchemist and himself, but no one really wanted to clear the details for him. That's why he needed Ed. He needed his sister to clear things up for him, for things to return to normal. Al sat himself in front of a river. He brooded until the sun was down.

"Still here eh?" He heard Ed's voice behind him.

Al hugged his knees closer to his body and refused to answer him. Ed sighed.

"Come on, let's go home." Ed said and extended a hand out to Al.

Al looked up to his older sister. He took her offered hand and walked home in silence.

During their walk, Al was analyzing Ed. She had changed. Well, obviously. Her golden hair reached her lower back. Her right arm and left leg were still missing but she was still healthy. She had a slender figure, a little less curvy than Winry's. He blushed thinking about Winry.

"So, Winry." Ed said.

Al blushed a deeper shade of red. _Was she observing me too?_ He thought.

Ed smirked. "I knew it." She said. "So, how long has it been?" She asked.

Al pondered for a moment. He couldn't really put a finer to when he and Winry started to become a thing. "Since you left." He concluded.

Ed sighed. "Al, about that, I didn't mean it. It's just that, it was my fault about your body and it was and is still my responsibility to take care of it." She said. "I can't lose you."

Al tensed up. "You left me when I needed you." He said.

 _Doesn't he remember?_ Ed thought. _Al was the one being reckless by reviving her. She was only doing her duty by switching places with him._

Then the realization dawned on her. Al doesn't remember.

"You… you don't remember, do you?" Ed asked.

Al was silent.

Ed clenched her jaw.

The rest of the way home was in complete silence.

"It's best that you don't anyway." Ed whispered, but Al still caught onto it. Al didn't elaborate on it though, seeing that Winry was waiting for them.

* * *

After dinner, Edward was sat down once again.

Al was the first to start the conversation this time though.

"What are you planning on doing after today?" He asked.

Ed contemplated for a few moments. She didn't really know the answer to that question herself. She shrugged.

Al nodded in understanding. "Well before you decide to do anything else, I need you to do something for me. I need some clarification on what exactly we did during my lost years." He said.

Ed shook her head. "No. I'm not going to do that." Before Al could protest, she continued. "You're better off not knowing what happened. You should just carry on with your life." She said.

Al was angry, but tried to calm down. "But you don't know what's good and what's not for me. It's for me to judge when you tell me if it's worth knowing or not." Al retorted.

"No, I _know_ that you're better off without those memories Al." Ed said. She looked at him in the eyes.

Although Al can see the hurt and pain in them, he still persisted on knowing. "I'm living my life without knowing anything about my lost years. I need to know, Ed." He said.

Ed didn't want to argue with him anymore. So she agreed. "Fine, I'll tell you." She said.

"Everything sis. I want to know everything." Al said.

Ed sighed for the millionth time that day. She nodded to Al before turning her attention onto Winry.

"When will my replacements be ready?" She asked.

"How soon will you need them by?" Winry asked.

"3 days." Ed stated.

"Consider it done." She said.

Both girls exchanged smiles.

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Al questioned.

"I've decided to return to Central, but before that, I'll need to brush up on some training." She said.

Al looked uncertain. "Are you sure you want to return there sister?" He asked.

Edward nodded.

"Why?" He asked. Al had considered that option, but Ed wouldn't really have any objective on going there.

Edward didn't know either. Today has just been chaotic. She was back with so many changes. She didn't know anything anymore than Al did.

"I need to find a way to reach and open the gate again." Ed said. "And I will need help from Central to conduct some of the research." _Wait where did that come from?_ Ed was confused. Even Edward didn't register her words.

The confused looks on their faces matched her own. But she couldn't prepare to even believe what she was about to say next:

"I'm bringing Hohenheim home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long update, tbh I don't know when I'll ever get the time to update... It'll probably be in a while. Check my profile for updates! But please review, it motivates me to write. Thanks for those who reviewed on the first chapter :)

To my greatest embarrassment, I corrected some pronouns in the first chapter. It's different to write Ed in a female perspective, so I changed some masculine pronouns to female ones. Haha sorry guys :P

Oh and I've decided for the main pairing of this story to be is Roy and (Fem) Ed. No objections? ;) But the interaction between them will take a while... I think.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Constructive criticism much appreciated! (This, along with every other thing I have uploaded, have not been betaed, so your corrections really do help.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Here's the next chapter: Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMAB.

* * *

Chapter Three

Ed choked on her words. _I'm bringing Hohenheim home._

"Ed? You're bringing Hohenheim home? You mean… dad?" Al asked.

Ed was at a loss for words. "Uhh… yeah." She stammered.

"He was at the other side of the gate?" Al asked excitedly.

Realizing that the possibility of Al accompanying him to Central to do research with him was very high, Ed interjected his thoughts.

"It's something that I need to do on my own." She said.

Hurt and pain flashed through Al's eyes.

"Yea, I was just… happy that you and dad are getting along." Al said, avoiding Ed's and Winry's eyes. "Look, it's pretty late so I'm going to be heading to bed first." Al quickly left his seat and scurried to his room.

Ed was hurt. She bit the inside of her cheek just to keep from screaming at Al. She was doing this for his sake, even if he refused to understand that. Their journey to recover their bodies involved the both of them so Ed wasn't too bothered that Al accompanied her on it. But this time was different. Al was innocent. He doesn't remember their journey, their pain and their suffering and she wasn't planning on letting him ever find out. She wasn't going to hurt Al again.

Ed looked up to meet Winry's eyes. "You've changed, Ed." She said before leaving just as quickly as Al had and ran after him.

Ed was left alone in the living room feeling guilty. After Al had done everything he could to bring Ed back, Ed was ungrateful and treating him like crap. She sighed. _Would it have been better if Ed didn't return at all?_ She scoffed at herself for thinking of that. She was glad to be back, but this time, Ed promised to herself that she was going to protect Al, even if that meant that he was going to hate her for the rest of her life.

* * *

 _"Mom! Mom! Look at what Sister and I found!" Al was shouting while running in the house. "Mom!" He excitedly bounced towards his mom who was in the kitchen preparing some food._

 _"What did you and Ed find?" Trisha kindly asked in her soothing voice. She bent down low to reach their heights. The siblings handed over the metallic object over to the open and pale palm of their mother's._

 _Her eyes grew big, like she was surprised._

 _"Where did you find this?" She asked. "Do you know what it is?"_

 _The siblings shook their heads. "It tells time when you press that button." Ed pointed at the watch._

 _"Yes, it was your father's. It's a pocket watch." Trisha looked sad, but she still smiled._

 _Worried, Al approached their mother and rested his petite hands on hers which were encasing the silver watch._

 _Angry, Ed stomped off. She hated their father. He left them. Mom was sick and he couldn't even pay a visit._

 _"Who needs him anyway?" He harshly whispered seemingly to noone._

* * *

Ed opened her eyes. She was back. No matter what, she will always be shocked and grateful to be back. She sighed. She had changed a lot over the years. Even as Al tried to convince Ed about her opinions on their father, Ed would never listen. She laughed half-heatedly to herself. Maybe she changed too much.

Getting stuck at the other side of the gate was tough. She will never tell others how it was. Seeing familiar faces in a different environment, seeing familiar faces of dead people. Her relationship with her father didn't exactly grow, but Edward did feel some sort of connection to him, even though she would never admit it.

"Breakfast!" Winry called from downstairs.

Edward took her time to dress and prepare for her day before going down the steps.

"Morning!" Al happily cheered. There was no remnants of sadness from the night before. Ed felt weary and sad. How many times has Al ever tried to cover his hurt feelings from her without her ever knowing?

"Morning..." Edward replied, trying to sound as lazy as possible.

"Did you sleep well?" Al asked.

Ed nodded, shoving her face with the food.

Al chuckled.

"Wh-ar-t?" Ed asked through her mouth full of food.

"You haven't changed Sister!" Al laughed.

"Close your mouth Ed! Geez, someone would've thought that you learned some type of mannerism while you were gone." She chided him.

The tension made it's way onto the table.

Ed quickly swallowed the food in her mouth in one gulp.

"Should'nt've expected anything." Ed gave Winry her shit-eating grin.

Winry blew it off and the rest of breakfast passed in a comfortable silence, with Edward trying to look respectful while trying to ea the whole table.

"Al." Ed addressed her brother in the living room. They had to talk, and Winry was finally away, cleaning and putting away the dishes.

"I need your research. The one that you came up with when you brough me back." Ed said.

Al looked tense. "..." He didn't say anything.

"Al?" Ed called out. "Did you hear me? I need it because it might give me more clues to get back Dad." Ed said.

"Ed, you don't want to know what I did to get you back. Just find another way." A said.

"Al! If this is about me yesterday rejecting you from coming with me, then fine. But this isn't about that, it's something bigger. It's about Dad, not me." Ed summed up.

"It's not that..." Al said.

"Then what is it about Al? If you really wanted to help me, then give me your research." Ed said. "It's not that hard."

"I can't. You should really find your own research Ed..." Al still refused to hand over his research papers.

"You're being selfish Al." Ed said.

"..." Al didn't say a word as he left to his room. Frustrated, Ed sat on the couch, her head rested on her palms. _I need to get to Central. It isn't working out with Al._ Ed thought too herself.

"Here..." Al's shy voice reached his ears. Edward looked up to see her brother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Al...thanks." She said. "I didn't mean what I said before. You care for people alot, it's just that I was frustrated and I couldn't sto-" Ed was interrupted.

"Don't thank me. You won't like it." Al said.

Confused, Ed prodded further. "Why? I'm here, aren't I?" Ed asked. _Did Al regret bringing her back? Was that it? Was I being too selfish? Am I wrong to not bring Al over to Central?_ Ed clenched her jaw.

"No!" Al didn't have any doubts. "I wouldn't want it any other way..." Al said.

"Then, why?" Ed asked.

"Check it..." Al said.

Ed massaged her temples. "Tell me now, Al." She said. _What is he trying to hide from me?_ Ed thought.

"I...to bring you back, I didn't know how." Al started. "I searched and I went everywhere. I met people who knew me but I didn't know them." Ed was listening intently. "They refused to tell me what I did, what _we_ did. No one speaks about your disappearance. It was really hard for me." Al said.

"And then when I finally found a solution, I knew that it was the _only_ solution. I'm not skilled enough to fin something else. Time was running out and I needed to see you again." Al said.

"What was the solution?" Ed asked. She felt a heavy weight settle in her stomach. It couldn't be.

"It was that, wasn't it?" Ed asked.

Al looked to the floor as he slowly nodded in shame.

"Al!" Ed shouted. "I... I can't believe...Why? Didn't you find out what...that was made out of? Al, how could you..." Ed's voice trailed.

"I knew. I always had my suspicions, but when no one told me about you, I had to find out somehow and even now, I wouldn't go back and reverse what I had done." Al said, trying to be stern.

"Al! People died for that. Are you telling me that I'm worth that many lives?" Edward was upset. Al could've gotten hurt, and it was wrong what he did.

"I know Ed! And I wouldn't go back in time to change what I did. You even said it yourself before, people _died_ Ed. They were already dead, so I used them." Al said.

Edward was frustrated. Her naive brother. Should she have wished differently that he remembered their journey? No. She wouldn't wish that. She only wished that he knew the severity of the situation.

"What about Central? Do they know?" Ed asked.

Al shook his head.

"No one believes that you are alive and no one knows yet." He said.

"They will be suspicious." Ed said. "If they find out, you'll be kicked out of the military."

"It's alright. The only reason I went there was to find a way to get you back. Unless I have another reason to go, I won't. And since you're so adamant to get Dad back by yourself, then I will serve no use to you if I accompany you there. Maybe for a visit, but I won't be joining them any longer." Al said.

There was a lump that was beginning to form in Ed's throat. She finally came back, but her brother won't be with her anymore and that is because she is being selfish. She bit her lip. "Okay." Ed said.

"I don't regret it." Al said.

Ed didn't say a word as she dropped the briefcase of notes and research by Al's feet and headed to her room.

* * *

The two siblings didn't talk for the rest of the time that Ed had left with them. It was the final day and Winry had finally finished with her leg.

"Lie down over there." Winry instructed Ed to lie down on a bed that was pushed up against a wall.

"Ready?" Winry held the mechanical leg in place, ready to push it in. Ed grabbed the covers. She nodded.

An intense pain shot up against Ed's leg. Her back arched against the bed as she clutched the covers. She refused to cry.

"It's finished. You know the drill. Rest and relax for three days, but knowing you, one day will be fine. But since you haven't been familiar with this ina while, it's best if you stay here and actually take the three days to relax before dong anything else." Winry said.

Ed's leg was tingling. She could still feel the lasting pain. "Hmmm." She hummed.

"I'll be back in a while to check up on you, but get your rest." Winry left the room.

Ed had already prepared to leave to Central. Since it was a long trip, her resting will be during the train rides. So to save time, she would ride the train the next day. She'll have to elt Al and Winry know first though. She wondered if Al was still mad at her. She at least hoped that he realizes his mistake and that he'll never do it again. She will not allow him to go through anything as severe as that now that she's here.

Ed's vision went blank as her head hit the pillows.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So how was it? Ed is going to make it to Central next chapter and meet the others. What will they think? Will they accept her back? Will she ever find a way to get Hohenheim back? What is going to happen between her and Al? Ahhh so many questions, all that will be answered, hopefully and soon, in the next chapter.

Sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to put it off for so long, it's just that I've been so busy lately... But thank you for those who reviewed, followed or favorited! It means a lot to me.

Please review, constructive criticism much appreciated!


End file.
